Snake on A Plane
by kain-donovan
Summary: Draco decides that he's had enough, but when he tries to get out of the Deatheaters, Voldie finds out.. HPSnakes on a Plane crossover, mild slash, post graduation. This is a teaser right now please let me know what you think, if I should write more, k?


A/N: This is more of a teaser, to see if anyone would be interested in it. In case you didn't catch it, this story will be a crossover between Harry Potter and Snakes on a Plane... Something about Harry chatting it up with a bunch of snakes cracks me up...I don't own Harry Potter or Snakes on a Plane.. Nor do I own Samuel L Jackson... hehe, I wish!

* * *

Draco quickly walked through the doorway leading out of the manor, leaving behind the worst couple of hours he'd ever experienced. When the young man had been growing up, he'd heard his father's words, listened and believed the message that Purebloods were better, smarter, and worth more than two mudbloods. The blond lifted a manacured hand and shakingly wiped away a spot of blood on his cheek before apparating away.

He appeared on the front stoop of his modest townhouse in Trafalgar Square in London. He let himself inside, and handed off his cloak and mask to his house elf, Yiff. He let himself in his study, and walked over to the wetbar to pour himself a double shot of firewhiskey. He threw himself gracefully into a chair and closed his eyes as he massaged his upper nose. What the hell had he gotten himself into. Oh, he knew that the Dark Lord liked torture and murder, but he never really thought about being involved in that himself. In fact, tonight was his first real meeting. He'd been to several small intimate meetings where he'd seen the Dark Lord one on one, or maybe one on two, but he'd never joined a full fledged meeting before.

He threw back the last of his firewhiskey, before bracing his elbows on his knees and buried his face inhis hands. Merlin, what now? Now he was more than thankful that he hadn't taken the mark yet. The Dark Lord had seemingly been trying to recruit him right into his inner circle, rather than him in the general ranks. This thought made him shudder. He'd unfortunately seen some of the looks that the Dark Lord'd been giving him. He had a hunch that a mere Death Eater was not the Lord's idea for him. He wasn't stupid, he'd heard his parents arguing after Draco's fourth year; his mother angry that his father no longer occupied her bed, instead, was his Dark Lord's whore.  
Draco refused to be anyone's whore. Just because he was gay didn't mean he had no standards. Just the thought of that... creature touching him made him sick. However... Draco stopped and ran his fingers through his hair, before picking up the full glass that Yiff had silently filled for him and tossed it back without a thought.

However.. even worse than the thought of being that monster's catomite, was the terror of what he had just left behind, the display of such depravity that he was still trying to wrap his mind around it. THe Dark Lord preached that blood was everything, that mudbloods and muggles were lowest of lows. But the girl...the Weasley.. she was a pureblood, her entire family was as pure as he. In fact, as much as he'd hate to admit it, they were related. It was hard these days for purebloods not to be interrelated unless they were from outside the country. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes as he thought about the horror that he'd been witness to just a little while ago..

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Lord Voldemort was sitting on his throne, while the ranks were making their way to their places around the room. Draco followed his father, Lucius into the room, making their way to in front of Voldemort, bowing down and kissing the edge of the Lord's robe. They stood and moved to their places.

Within a few moments, that cowardly Pettigrew hurried in, and moved to Voldemort's side, bending down to whisper feverishly into the Lord's ear. The smirk that formed on the pasty face was even more hideous, before he waved Pettigrew aside. Pettigrew quickly left, before dragging a struggling young woman in. He threw her bodily onto the floor, and her red hair splashed across the stone floor. Her bound hands struggled to push her up. She lifted her head and froze as she noticed where she was.

The Dark Lord stood up. "My friends… we seem to have a guest with us tonight. Let us show the blood traitor our.. hospitality." He gave the youngest Weasley an evil smirk. A ripple rolled through the crowd, before they surged forward.

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

Draco struggled to keep the feiry liquid in his stomach just thinking about what followed. He never felt as disgusted by his father as that moment. Between the raping, the torture, and the murder of the poor girl, he never felt so helpless. As much as he wanted to help, how could he, when there was scores of Death Eaters. All he could do was to hide in the shadows and pray that the end came soon for Virginia Weasley. 


End file.
